mixed_karmafandomcom-20200214-history
Eberron Campaign (Bryan's)
When Eberron campaign set came out, everyone was really excited about this new and interesting world. Shane and Bryan split the cost of the book and they each worked on campaigns set in the world. Bryan planned a series of dungeon adventures based around a famous tavern, The _____(forgot name, Drunk Duck?). The idea was the players would have a home base to come back to, gain new tips, sell their loot and such in between successful adventures. A headquarters to live at, a rowdy and festive home to grow on them. ...nothing ever follows the plan. Characters Nate as Reuben, the Shifter (half-werebeast?) James as.. some kind of sorceror, or sage. Amanda as a druid. Matt as an archer (I think) And Shane as a warforged. Also staring Zach as the heavy-metal lutist who critted the bar-owner's horse for over 1000 points of damage. Events1 - -There was a bar fight at one point, and Reuban got critted by Matt, got shot in the throat with an arrow. -Reuban later went out hunting and had his 'Bambi slaughter' scene with potions of flight and silent, arrow coup de grac, and then ripping the deer's throat out. It turned out to be the Druid's animal companion... (and he wore its pelt as a hat) Events2 - Some dungeon delving -Went into a... no they never made it to the dungeon. -The Blackstone's Dungeon (traps) was another game altogether, where everyone made Gestahlt characters, and every time new people joined they had to go run down a 'rolling boulders chase you' corridor. Which happened like 3 times. And we played the game 3 different times, and EACH TIME Shane wanted to play a new character, even though they were in the middle of a dungeon they couldn't get out of. So his old one would just wander off into the dungeon alone and a new guy would show up. (to be fair I think James did it too) Events2 - The Destruction of the Bar -A minor bar fight occured, which was probably between the players. -The Bartender Rule was in effect, in that anytime the bartender is in his own bar, he gets +20 to his level. Seeing how he was a lvl 20 retired Fighter anyways, a moot point. -Someone got thrown through the floor into the spirit cellar, full of flammable alcohols -Because the DM forgot about James for a sufficiently long period of time, his character calmly stood up from eating breakfast, dropped two fire-flasks down the hole in the floor, and walked out the door. -The metal-lutist stole the bartender/fighter's favorite horse and rode off. When he saw he was being chased, he pulled out two javelines and asked if he could set up a coup-de-grac on the horse he was riding. The DM said sure, why not.. (broken by the loss of the entire home-base-campaign and the wanton destruction). He was using a dice-rolling program on a laptop to calculate damage, and due to a gitch, the bard dealt 1325 points of damage to the horse, skeletonizing it in front of the stunned bartender. To escape, the bard leapt into a river and was swept away to an island in the middle of the sea, where he sung covers of Linkin Park songs, but in the end it doesn't even matter. -The rest of the party made it to the next town. Events3 - The Destruction of the Next Town -In an attempt to ingratiate themselves to the bartender of the next bar, James bragged that he had 'taken out the competition' by torching the other, famous bar. This bartender was a friend of that bartender, so the players panicked and killed him. -Shane meanwhile went to the blacksmith (of a tiny town) to ask for a very fancy-type greatsword. Blacksmith asked him what kind of sword that was, and Shane drew his sword to show him. Sword was on his back, so when he pulled it up (he was indoors), it got stuck in the rafters. On a Strength check to pull it loose, he critted, and brought the entire building down around him, killing the blacksmith. -Realizing they had already fucked up, the players proclaimed they were going to go all the way and "pillage and burn" the entire town -They divvied up tasks between them, such as who was in charge of rounding up the women and children, someone else was responsible for burning the boats, someone else set fire to the fields, Shane was likely in charge of destroying all the buildings -With the destruction of the entire town complete, they boarded the one remaining boat and sailed off, picking up the bard on his island along the way Events4 - The Trial at Sharn -When they arrived at Sharn, the 20th level guards immediately took them into custody for suspicion of the sacking of the town they'd just left (yes, the DM was being unfair and spiteful at everyone 'ruining' his campaign) (20th level guards are probably not that common) -Suspicion may have been found due to certain characters running their mouths at what they had just done. -Some characters were outright jailed, while others were let to walk free -James sought out a mentor and obtained a Teleport scroll from him due to roleplaying, which the DM had no idea what he would use it for, so foolishly allowed him to have. -Shane went to get retrofitted with better armor on his warforged body, beginning down the path of a juggernaut -Others (preeetty sure the Bard and one other) were set in a Zone of Truth and questioned by the Inquisitor. They cleverly (frustratingly so) avoided all his questions by being truthful, just not very helpful... (really, good role-playing and quick thinking) -Eventually everyone broke into the prison and charged into the room with their friends in. Trapped by tons of guards, the DM thought he had them. But James whipped out the Teleport Without Error scroll and zapped the party out into the wilderness, away from Justice. Legacy -Characters appeared in the Space GURPS game. Nobody was very happy at having to fight their old characters, especially since they were so strong.